estews_clubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Humans
The Other Humans is the 6th episode of DigiVentures. Previous Episode: A Higher Evil? Next Episode: Call to Arms Plot (NOT DONE! PUGGEH DON'T READ) FanBeemon's Voice: Last time on DigiVentures... Jackson: The better question is, what didn't happen? For whatever reason, Charles can't digivolve you! Jackson: Seadramon! Seadramon, answer me! Seadramon jumps out of the water, causing his four riders to grab on relentlessly. As the serpent falls towards the water he begins a spin. He hits the water, still spinning, creating a small whirlpool. Voice: If you truly feel you are strong enough to challenge me... Then come and fight me! A staircase materializes in front of the two tamers, leading down into the abyss. Jackson: W-We did it! Haha, yeah! They cheer for a few seconds, beyond happy. But it was not to last. They stopped when they realized they could still hear laughing. Turning around, they saw data reforming for Devimon's face. The Digimon he had turned evil were now slowly approaching their tamers. Jackson: I... I do! I want to save the Digital World! With my Digimon Partners! All three Digimon clasp the sphere at the same time Jackson does, causing it to change from white to red. The sphere fades, revealing his Digivice, which is glowing bright red. Charles: I will! We have to save the Digital World! Together! A sphere of light forms in front of him, but he doesn't seem surprised. He reaches for it along with his partners, revealing it to be his Digivice, glowing blue. The camera turns around to show a boy with shaggy hair, somewhat shorter than Jackson's. He has light brown eyes, a red hoodie with black sleeves rolled up and a black hood. His jeans are scruffed up, and his shoes are red and black. On his belt is an orange and black Digivice. The episode begins where it left off, with the two tamers staring at the newcomer. His head is cocked to the side with a confident grin. His voice is strong but light. ???: You two are DigiDestined as well? Jackson: I- er... Yes, we're DigiDestined. Charles: We thought we were the only two! ???: Not by a long shot. Including me there are five other than you, at least, that I know about. The name's Devin. Devin Kaiser. A Digimon appears from behind a bush, levitating over to him. It appears to be a candle with two arms extending from his chest, his legs replaced by a brass candle holder. He has large red eyes and a flame above his head that seems to have a face. Devin: And this is my partner, Candlemon! Candlemon: A pleasure to meet you! Jackson: My name's Jackson Sienna, and this is my partner FanBeemon! FanBeemon: To you as well, Candlemon! Charles: I'm Charles Johnson, and this is my partner Palmon! Palmon: Hi there! Devin: Did you... Did you guys get beaten up by Devimon too? Charles: Yeah, how'd you know? Candlemon: We went in with two of the other DigiDestined, but we were knocked away with ease! After that, we saw two more DigiDestined on an island floating away from here. That was a while ago... Jackson: Where are the two DigiDestined you fought Devimon with? Devin: At our campsite. Come on, follow me! Devin and his partner lead the way to a campsite with a low-burning fire. On the logs two girls sit beside one Digimon each. One girl has long brown hair and is wearing a teal shirt with green accents as well as a teal skirt. Her boots are teal as well, and her eyes sparkle like emeralds when she laughs at her bipedal turtle Digimon. Her Digivice is green and black. The other girl has medium blond hair with pale blue eyes. Her shirt is hot pink with light pink accents, along with a light pink skirt. She has long pink boots. She's smiling at her pink and white humanoid wolf-like Digimon. On its head is a singular horn. Devin: Hey, girls, look what I found! The girls and their partners look up, startled, then rush over, excited. Teal Girl: Who are they? Pink Girl: Digivices? Bird-like Digimon: Are they strong? Turtle Digimon: Coooool.... Devin: Erin, Selena- He gestures at the girl wearing teal and then the girl wearing pink respectively. Devin: Jackson, Charles. He gestures at the two boys in order, then introduces the Digimon. Devin: The pink, green, and white wolf thing is Psychemon, Selena's partner. The turtle is Kamemon, Erin's partner. Jackson: Nice to meet you all! This is my partner, FanBeemon! Charles: Likewise! However, my partner is Palmon! FanBeemon: A pleasure to meet fellow DigiDestined, truly! Palmon: Maybe now we can beat Devimon! Erin: Unfortunately, I don't think we're capable of it quite yet... Jackson: What do you mean? We blew his face off when it was just the two of us! Charles: With two point five times that number, we should be able to deal far more damage! Kamemon: You see, we fought him as well dude! Psychemon: But, alas, we stood no chance for his power! Erin: That's putting it simply! We barely digivolved before we were defeated!